Cauchemar
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Quand Regina fait un cauchemar seul Emma semble pouvoir la rassurer...
1. Chapter 1

_**Se réveiller et voir que les 200 reviews sont dépassées c'est juste le meilleur moyen pour me mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée alors merci beaucoup !**_

_**Sans plus attendre voici l'OS promis, l'idée m'est venu en pleine nuit il y a un peu**_ _**plus d'un mois et je me suis vite levée pour l'écrire sur un bout de papier avant d'oublier et sans lentille je ne vous dit pas combien c'était compliqué d'écrire correctement…  
bref je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et je vais vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Tout est de votre faute ! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous êtes la pire personne qui m'est été donné de rencontrer Regina Mills ! _**S'exclama Emma en hurlant sur la brune en face d'elle, son arme de service à la main, prête à s'en servir, pour venger la mort**_ _**d'une part d'elle-même, son fils.**_

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive je l'aime, je l'aimais tout autant que vous ! _**Répondit Regina criant à son tour toute sa peine au visage du shérif de la ville.**_

- Pourtant c'est arrivé et je vais le venger ! _**Lança-t-elle froidement avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette tirant…**_

_**Sursautant Regina se leva de son lit sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, se rêve lui avait paru tellement réelle, mais il ne pouvait pas l'être, pas vrai ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tué la seule personne en qui elle tenait sur cette planète, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi horrible…**_

_**Courant jusqu'à la chambre de son fils la brune se figea un instant, Henry n'était pas dans son lit…**_

_**Affolée, elle mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir qu'il était pour la semaine chez la blonde.**_

_**Regina décrocha alors son téléphone, elle**_ _**devait se rassurer, ou elle allait devenir folle, elle devait savoir si Henry allait bien…**_

- Emma Swan, _**retentit la voix fatiguée de la Shérif à l'autre bout du fil.**_

- Em… Emma… Je…

- Regina ? C'est vous ?

- J'ai… Cauchemar… Henry… Mort… Je…

- Ok, laissez-moi dix minutes j'arrive, ok ?

- O… Ok…

_**Emma n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui arrivait quand son téléphone avait sonné et avait crue rêver quand la voix de Regina avait retentit, complètement affolé, sortant rapidement de son lit elle avait attrapé le premier**_ _**jean et le premier t-shirt qu'elle avait trouvé avant d'attraper les clés de sa voiture, enfilant rapidement une paire de chaussure, sortant de l'appartement, courant presque**_ _**jusqu'à sa voiture, démarrant rapidement, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se dépêchait comme ça…**_

_**Elle était censé haïr**_ _**Regina Mills, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, sûrement parce qu'elle arrivait à voir par-dessus le personnage d'Evil Queen dans lequel elle**_ _**c'était enfermé depuis toute ses années, parce que si elle était vraiment l'Evil Queen elle n'aurait pas tout fait pour**_ _**changer pour qu'Henry lui pardonne, pour qu'il l'aime à nouveau comme avant…**_

_**Se garant finalement devant chez Regina, Emma descendit de sa voiture rapidement, remontant l'allé au pas de course, sans pour autant courir, c'était idiot, mais elle ne voulait**_ _**pas qu'elle puisse penser qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour elle, même si c'était le cas...**_

_**Arrivant finalement à la porte Emma n'eut même pas le temps de sonner**_ _**que la porte s'ouvrait sur la brune qui se jeta avec force dans les bras de la blonde qui faillit se casser la figure sous la force de l'impact, mais qui réussit par miracle à rester debout entourant de ses bras le corps de la brunette, la tenant contre elle tandis que Regina enfouissait sa tête dans les cheveux de la Shérif.**_

_**Entraînant la maire à l'intérieur de la maison après avoir constaté qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette et qu'elle risquait d'attraper froid en restant dehors par ce froid mois de décembre, Emma la conduisit ensuite jusqu'au canapé ou elle prit place juste à côté d'elle, Regina se serrant le plus possible à la blonde qui n'y comprenait visiblement pas grand-chose.**_

- Hey, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? _**Demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques minutes de silence complet seulement entrecoupées par les sanglots de la brune.**_

- J'ai… Je crois que c'était un cauchemar… Hen… Henry n'est pas mort pas vrai ? _**Souffla-t-elle en fixant avec espoir et peur, la jeune femme blonde devant elle, Regina avait vraiment peur que son rêve est pu être réel.**_

- Non, il va très bien, je vous le promets, il va très bien.

- Tan… Tant mieux, j'ai… J'avais tué Henry dans mon rêve… Et… Une arme pointée sur moi… Je… Le coup parti… Et je me suis réveillée…

_**Emma n'avait pas tout compris mais décida qu'elle en avait assez demandé à la jeune femme blottie dans ses bras pour ce soir, se cauchemar l'avait chamboulé et énormément, sinon elle n'aurait pas laissé tomber ses défenses comme ça et pour l'instant la seule**_ _**chose qui importait la blonde c'est de réconforter celle avec qui elle avait été temps de fois en conflit dans le passé, passant une main dans les cheveux brun de sa rivale Emma, lui parla calmement, la rassurant :**_

- Tout va bien, personne n'est mort, Henry va bien, il est en sécurité, vous êtes en sécurité, il ne va rien vous arriver, ni à lui, ni à vous, tout va bien…

_**Après ce petit discours Emma continua à lui caresser les cheveux, tandis que sa respiration revenait à la normal, puis s'apaisait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne lente et régulière, elle c'était endormis.**_

_**La jeune femme blonde fut surprise en découvrant le visage paisible de Regina, elle qui d'habitude avait toujours cet air froid et fermé sur le visage semblait avoir perdu 10 ans tant elle était détendu.**_

_**Souriant doucement Emma décida qu'elle serait plus à son aise dans son lit pour dormir, l'attrapant sous ses**_ _**genoux et plaçant son autre main dans son dos la Shérif souleva délicatement sa supérieur, avant de la conduire dans sa chambre dont la porte était entrebâillée, la poussant avec son dos la jeune femme entra avec Regina.**_

_**Regina qu'elle déposa dans son lit essayant de ne pas réveiller, remontant sa couverture jusqu'au épaule de la brune Emma se laissa**_ _**aller à lui poser un baiser sur son front avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de la chambre…**_

- Emma.., _**retentit la voix endormit de la brune la faisant se figer dans l'encadrement de la porte.**_

- Oui ?

- Es-ce que… Non laissez tomber c'est stupide…

_**Soupirant la blonde s'approcha à nouveau de Regina s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, attrapant sa main.**_

- Quoi que vous vouliez me dire, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être stupide, alors dites le simplement, ok ?

- Vous resteriez cette nuit ? _**Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante qu'Emma eu beaucoup de peine à entendre tellement elle était faible.**_

- Ok, _**souffla la blonde en faisant le tour du lit, enlevant ses chaussures et sa veste avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, incertaine sur la marche à suivre ensuite.**_

_**Mais elle n'eut rien à faire que Regina vint se blottir contre elle, plaçant à nouveau sa tête dans le creux de son cou, un bras autour de la taille de la blonde avant de se rendormir avec une facilité déconcertante tandis qu'Emma elle c'était remise inconsciemment à caresser les cheveux de celle avec qui elle c'était tant de fois disputé, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là, mais heureuse de découvrir une autre facette de la brune, qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher comme ça.**_

_**Parce que mine de rien cette Regina-là lui plaisait bien, même plus que bien…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Alors ? Pas trop nul pour un truc qui m'est venu en plein milieu de la nuit, bon j'avoue que c'est pas du grand SwanQueen, mais c'est tout ce que j'aime, c'est mignon et ça me suffit, maintenant je suis désolée si c'est pas votre truc, mais c'est la vie**_ X).

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai cours !**_

_**Bisous,  
Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comme promis sur ma fiction ''Le Journal'' je vous publie une suite à mon On-Shot ''Cauchemar'' qui finalement va plus être une fic's complète qu'un On-Shot je suis déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 c'est pour dire.**_

_**En tout cas je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas avoir autant pour ce On-Shot que je ne trouvais pas vraiment génial, génial, mais si vous l'avez aimer c'est le principal.**_

_**Je n'avais pas prévue de faire de suite mais l'une de mes deux ''reliseuses'' Marina me la demandé et comme je ne peux rien lui refuser, la voici, d'ailleurs au final ça va surement se transformer en mini fanfiction…  
Mais je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !  
**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le lendemain matin Emma se réveilla doucement, elle avait étrangement bien dormis, le lit de Regina était confortable, bien plus confortable qu'elle l'aurait pensé, ouvrant les yeux elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de ne pas trouver la brune à ses côtés.**_

_**Quittant la chaleur des couvertures la blonde**_ _**posa ses pieds au sol, sentant le froid du marbres la pénétrer, lutant pour ne pas retourner se plonger sous les couvertures Emma prit rapidement la direction des escaliers, se laissant guider par la musique qu'elle entendait au rez-de-chaussée, Imagine Dragons, si elle se rappelait bien, elle avait déjà entendu deux-trois chansons du groupe et celle-ci lui était familière sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre un nom dessus.**_

_**Arrivant en bas des escaliers la Shérif prit la direction de la cuisine trouvant Regina en train de préparer des pancakes.**_

- Hey, _**la salua-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.**_

- Bonjour, _**lui**_ _**répondit la brune sans lever la tête de sa casserole.**_

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui… Merci… D'ailleurs je préfèrerais que vous oubliiez ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir oublier ça si facilement Regina.

_**Se retournant dans ma direction je vis son visage se fermer, ses yeux virant à l'orage.**_

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange de votre silence ? Mon fils, vous l'avez déjà, ma maison peut-être ? Mon argent ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais quelque chose, j'ai juste dit que je n'avais pas envie d'oublier, vous étiez…

- Faible.

- Différente et en mieux.

- Je ne pense pas avoir été ''mieux'' hier soir.

- Vous l'étiez pourtant.

_**Soupirant la brune sortie ses derniers pancakes de sa casserole, éteignant le gaz avant de déposer deux assiettes sur la table de la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo afin d'en sortir le jus d'orange.**_

- Vous prendrez un café ? _**Demanda Regina afin de changer de sujet.**_

- Si vous avez plutôt de quoi faire un chocolat chaud je ne serais pas contre.

- J'en ai toujours ou cas ou Henry…, _**commença-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase ses yeux se mettant à briller étrangement.**_

- Il vous manque n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'il me manque Miss Swan, c'est mon fils, un fils que vous avez abandonné, que j'ai élevé pendant 11 ans, qui a fait ses premiers pas pour me rejoindre dans cette même cuisine, qui a dit comme premier mot maman en me souriant, qui m'emmenait le petit-déjeuner au lit à chaque fête des mères et pour mon anniversaire, un fils que j'ai élevé du mieux que je l'ai pu, un fils qui m'a appris à aimer à nouveau, _**lança-t-elle en essuyant rageusement les larmes sur ses joues**_, un fils que vous m'avez enlevé en ne pensant qu'à vous sans penser à ce que cela me ferais, _**termina-t-elle sèchement faisant frissonner Emma, la faisant réaliser qu'effectivement elle avait pensé au bien être de tout le monde sauf à celui de l'ancienne Reine.**_

- Je… Je suis désolée, _**balbutia-t-elle, elle se savait en faute, elle se savait coupable de ce que la brune l'accusait.**_

- Etre désolé ne changera pas ce que vous avez fait. D'ailleurs je ne vous crois même pas sincère, après tout, la famille Charming a toujours eu tous les droits, a toujours pensé à son bonheur en premier et ce n'est pas prêt de changer…

- Vous êtes dure là.

- Je ne suis pas dure, je suis simplement réaliste. Après tout Snow a bien condamner à une mort certaine un innocent et n'a jamais été réellement puni tout ça pour pouvoir avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De Daniel, mais bien sûr elle n'a jamais dû vous en parler.

_**Effectivement Emma devait bien l'avouer, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Daniel.**_

- Je… Et si vous me parliez de lui.

- Pour que vous vous en serviez contre moi un jour ou l'autre, merci bien, je pense que je vais garder ses détails pour moi.

- Regina…

- Il n'y a pas de Regina qui tienne ! _**S'exclama-t-elle en posant une tasse de chocolat chaud devant la blonde,**_ maintenant manger et taisez-vous !

_**Soupirant Emma décida de laisser tomber pour le moment, elle reprendrait son interrogatoire plus tard, attrapant son téléphone qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé de sa poche elle grimaça à la vue des nombreux messages que lui avait laissé Snow et David.**_

_**Posant le téléphone sur la table elle le coupa sans même les regarder, ses parents oubliaient parfois qu'elle n'avait pas 12 ans et qu'elle était donc capable de se débrouiller seule sans les avoir toute la journée sur son dos…**_

- Un problème ?

- 50 messages depuis hier soir, 50 ! Je pense sincèrement qu'ils essayent de battre un record, j'en viens à regretter de lui avoir acheté un téléphone…

- Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

- Non merci, ça va aller, tiens d'ailleurs pendant qu'on parle de téléphone, je pensais à en acheter un à Henry, pour pouvoir le joindre plus facilement.

- Pourquoi m'en parler ? Je n'ai de toute façon plus mon mot à dire sur son éducation depuis qu'Henry est partie vous chercher à Boston.

- Je… Non oubliez, faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.

_**Levant un sourcil d'interrogation Regina ne prit même pas la parole pour lui poser sa question, retournant à son assiette de pancakes tandis que des coups étaient portés à la porte d'entrer.**_

- Je parierais sur votre très chère mère qui vient me demander si je vous ai assassinée, _**lança amusée Regina bien que ses yeux traduisent toute la peine que cela lui procurait, elle essayait de changer, de devenir meilleure à sa façon et personne ne semblait voir ses efforts, pas même Henry, la personne pour laquelle elle les faisait.**_

_**Sortant de la cuisine Regina se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant rapidement trouvant sans réelle surprise son ex. belle-fille devant sa porte.**_

- Bonjour Snow, _**dit-elle sans émotion, essayant de cacher la rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à elle.**_

- Regina, _**répondit-elle simplement**_, nous cherchons Emma, elle est sortie hier en pleine nuit et ne réponds à aucun de nos messages.

- Tu ne t'es pas posé la question de savoir si elle souhaitait être un peu tranquille d'où la non réponse aux nombreux sms que tu lui as envoyé ?

- Comment tu… Elle est ici c'est ça ?! _**S'exclama-t-elle en poussant Regina pour entrer dans la maison.**_

- C'est ça, entre, fait comme chez toi, _**lâcha sarcastiquement en refermant la porte derrière la brunette, la suivant jusqu'à sa cuisine.**_

- Emma ! Tu vas bien ? Elle ne ta pas fait de mal ?

- Non tout vas bien Mary, arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je vais bien.

- Mais tu ne répondais pas au sms et tu es sortie hier soir sans rien dire…

- J'ai 28 ans Mary, bientôt 29 d'ailleurs, j'ai passé l'âge de demander la permission pour sortir.

- Je le sais bien mais et les messages…

- J'allais y répondre, je finissais de petit-déjeuner, c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de dire que c'est malpolie de taper des messages en mangeant.

_**Vaincu par la logique de la blonde Mary Margareth soupira, elle n'aurait décidément pas le dernier mot avec sa progéniture, trouvant un dernier sujet sur lequel parlé elle lança :**_

- Et pourquoi tu es venue prendre ton petit-déjeuner ici plutôt qu'à la maison ?

- Parce que je voulais parler d'Henry avec Regina, je pensais que ça ne serait pas mal si elle passait l'après-midi avec lui.

_**Les yeux écarquillés de Regina derrière Snow qui elle avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur étaient l'une des choses les plus amusante qu'Emma est vue, pour une fois que ces deux-là semblaient partager la même expression faciale…**_

_**Bon, ok, peut-être pas pour la même chose, mais elles la partageaient quand même.**_

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! C'est une meurtrière.

- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas mieux dans ton genre et pourtant je laisse mon fils vivre sous ton toit ! _**S'exclama Regina ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de la jeune femme à ses côtés.**_

- Je n'ai pas tué des centaines de personnes moi !

- Sans toi je n'aurais tué personnes, j'aurais eu des enfants qu'on ne m'aurait pas enlevés et je serais encore et toujours avec l'homme que j'aimais !

- Ok, STOP ! _**Soupira Emma en se glissant entre sa mère et Regina**_, Mary, je fais ce que je veux, Henry est toujours le fils de Regina que tu le veuilles ou non, sans elle il ne serait pas le petit garçon merveilleux qu'il est aujourd'hui et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante quand à vous Regina, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous arrêtiez de vous énervez tout le temps, vous devriez vous mettre au yoga ou un truc dans ce genre, parait que ça calme, ou alors achetez-vous un Pushing-Ball et tapez dedans, ça c'est ma méthode. Et enfin si quelque pouvait m'expliquer cette histoire de Daniel et de mensonge je lui en serais reconnaissant !

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre mère, moi je vais aller prendre ma douche, je n'ai plus faim de toute façon, _**rétorqua la mairesse en quittant la cuisine non sans avoir lancé un regard reconnaissant à Emma, elle espérait simplement que la blonde n'avait pas que dit ça pour expliquer sa présence et qu'elle allait réellement laisser Henry la voir une après-midi entière…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà le travail, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu, le SwanQueen arrivera beaucoup plus vite que dans ''Le Journal'' parce que je dois me mettre à écrire sur l'idée 4 dès que j'en aurais terminé avec cette mini-fic's.**_

_**Mais je vous promets qu'elle ne serait quand même pas bâclée, parce que je déteste lire celles où c'est le cas donc je ne vous en ferais pas subir une promis.**_

_**En tout cas la suite est déjà écrite et devrait être publié samedi prochain, mais pour ça il faut que les reviews soient au rendez-vous.**_

_**Vous avez réussi à me publier 12 reviews sur ce premier chapitre voyons-voir ce que vous pouvez faire sur le second !**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, tout le monde ! Comme promis la semaine dernière voici le chapitre 3 de Cauchemar, chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire, il est presque entièrement centré sur Henry et Regina, mais nous auront le droit à de petite intervention d'Emma, vous verrez.**_

_**Mais je n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le chapitre, donc je vais vous laissez lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Henry trépignait d'impatience dans la voiture d'Emma, il allait passer l'après-midi avec Regina, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et bien qu'il essayait de le cacher pour ne pas faire de peine à sa mère biologique, sa maman lui manquait énormément.**_

_**Arrivant en vue du manoir Mills le petit brun ne put retenir un cri d'excitation qui fit sourire Emma, elle n'avait pas vu son fils aussi enthousiaste depuis longtemps pour quoi que se soit.**_

_**Se garant devant la demeure de Regina, Emma n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf que son fils avait déjà jaillit de la voiture afin de courir jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé devant laissant sortir Regina qui c'était changée depuis le**_ _**matin.**_

- Maman ! _**S'exclama le gamin en prenant sa mère dans ses bras tandis qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de sa taille une larme de joie s'échappant sans qu'elle ne cherche à la retenir.**_

- Henry, _**souffla-t-elle avant qu'il ne se détache.**_

- Emma a dit que j'allais passer l'après-midi avec toi ! Tu penses que je pourrais rester pour la nuit ?

- Et bien je suis d'accord mais…

- Si vous l'êtes je le suis aussi, _**la coupa Emma en arrivant à leur hauteur heureuse de voir un sourire sur le visage de la deuxième maman de son fils.**_

- Très bien, alors c'est d'accord.

- Cool ! On va faire quoi cette après-midi ?

- Ca c'est une surprise, mais je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, en attendant si tu allais poser tes affaires dans ta chambre et mets les habits que je t'ai préparé sur ton lit, tu seras bien plus confortable pour notre activité de l'après-midi.

- Ok, je me dépêche !

_**Regina ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de bondir de joie à la vue de l'enthousiasme de son fils, elle était comme ragaillardie par son étreinte et par le maman qui était sorti de sa bouche, elle avait été à deux doigts d'abandonner son nouveau mode de vie sans magie tellement de fois pendant cette dernière semaine…**_

- Où allez-vous aller ? _**Demanda finalement Emma avec curiosité.**_

- Je pensais l'emmener faire un tour à l'écurie, il est en âge d'apprendre à monter maintenant… Enfin il aurait pu y aller avant mais je…

- Je comprends, _**lui répondit la blonde,**_ Snow m'a finalement tout raconté et je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que Cora a fait à Daniel et même si je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire et que ça ne le fera pas revenir, elle s'en veut également.

_**Souriant tristement Regina proposa à Emma d'entrer mais la blonde dû refuser l'invitation, elle devait rejoindre Ruby pour une séance de Shopping intensive, lançant un rapide au-revoir à la brune elle se dirigea en direction de sa voiture…**_

- Emma ! Attendez !

_**Se retournant elle fut surprise d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Regina, elle qui préférait l'appeler Miss Swan d'habitude.**_

- Pour le téléphone, pour Henry, je me suis dit que l'on pourrait voir ça au magasin demain matin avec lui, pour qu'il puisse le choisir.

- Bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée, alors à demain.

- A demain, _**lui répondit Regina avant de rentrer dans sa maison, rejoignant Henry qui justement descendait les escaliers habillé d'un jogging et d'un pull à manche longue.**_

- Et voilà ! On y va ?

- On y va, _**acquiesça la brune en attrapant son sac du quel elle sorti un paquet qu'elle tendit à Henry**_, c'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- Affirmatif.

_**Se dépêchant de l'ouvrir Henry ne put empêcher un sourire de s'imprimer sur son visage.**_

- Un appareil photo ! Cool ! Merci !

- De rien, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais prendre quelques photos de cette après-midi, c'était ton cadeau de Noël mais comme je ne te verrais surement pas à ce moment-là je te le donne maintenant.

_**Ressentant la détresse de sa mère Henry ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, il avait**_ _**énormément grandit mentalement depuis le début de l'année et il commençait doucement à comprendre que Regina n'était pas aussi mauvaise que le racontait son livre.**_

- Je viendrais te voir à Noël, même si tu m'as déjà donné mon cadeau, parce qu'Emma dit que Noël c'est une fête qui se fête en famille et tu es ma maman, donc tu es de ma famille.

_**Phrase qui fit sourire Regina tandis que ses yeux se remplissait de larme, son petit garçon avait tellement grandit…**_

_**Elle était fière d'avoir réussie elle l'Evil Queen à rendre un petit garçon aussi courageux, doux, compréhensif et tellement d'autres qualités alors que tout le monde la considérait comme incapable d'aimer.**_

- On y va ? _**Demanda-t-il finalement.**_

- On y va, _**acquiesça-t-elle en lui tendant son sac à dos afin qu'il puisse y ranger son appareil photo…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Je te présente Apple, Apple voici Henry ton nouveau maître.

- Il… Il est à moi ? Vraiment ?

- Hm, hm, il est tout à toi.

- Géniale ! Merci !

- Mais attention, il va falloir que tu viennes ici souvent, pour le brosser, le sortir, lui donner à manger, te sens tu prêt à relever le défi ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Très bien alors pour aujourd'hui tu vas t'en occuper avec les brosses et autre cures-pieds qui se trouve ici mais dès demain nous irons t'acheter ton propre matériel.

- Merci, merci mille fois !

- De rien, _**souffla la brune, elle était heureuse que sa surprise plaise à son fils.**_

- On commence quand ?

- Maintenant si tu te sens prêt.

- Je suis prêt, plus que prêt ! _**S'exclama-t-il en faisant reculer son nouvel ami.**_

- Alors première leçon, on ne crie pas et on ne fait pas de geste brusque devant Apple ni aucun autre cheval, ça risquerait de leur faire peur.

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-il**_, désolée Apple je ne recommencerais plus…

_**ES/RM**_

_**A peine rentré Henry avait manifesté l'envi de regarder un film tout en mangeant, Regina avait accepté après qu'il est promis de ne pas mettre des miettes partout en mangeant son plateau repas, tandis qu'elle préparait les plateaux et qu'Henry lui était partie se laver, elle entendit son téléphone sonner, voyant le nom d'Emma Swan apparaitre sur son écran, acceptant l'appel de sa seul main de libre elle mit rapidement le téléphone sur haut-parleur.**_

- Oui Emma ?

- Regina, tout c'est bien passé ? Henry a aimé son temps passé à l'équitation.

- Tout c'est très bien passé, Henry est maintenant l'heureux propriétaire de Apple.

- Apple ? Vraiment ? Vous ne pouviez pas trouver d'autre nom à ce cheval ?

- Il s'appelait déjà comme ça quand je l'ai choisi pour votre gouverne !

- Dooonc je n'ai rien dit, _**répondit-elle tirant un sourire de la brune**_, Henry est dans le coin ?

- Il est sous la douche pour le moment.

- Bien alors je vais vous laisser.

- Attendez, je voulais savoir, vous prendriez le petit-déjeuner avec Henry et moi demain matin ?

- Bien sûr, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Emma, si je vous le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bien alors, je viendrais, à demain, vous passerez le bonjour à Henry de ma part.

- Très bien je le ferais, à demain, _**répondit la brune avant de raccrocher.**_

- Depuis quand appel tu Emma par son prénom ? _**Demanda Henry faisant se retourner la brune.**_

- Depuis ce matin, environ… Enfin je crois, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, pourquoi c'est grave ?

- Non, c'est juste surprenant mais je trouve ça cool, donc elle vient petit-déjeuner avec nous demain ?

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Ok, tu feras tu bacon et des œufs au plat ? Emma est vraiment nul pour la cuisine, Snow est en train de tourner végétarienne et j'avoue que ça me manque.

- Je vais organiser un atelier cuisine avec Emma, je refuse que tu meurs de faim parce qu'elle ne sait pas cuisiner du bacon et des œufs !

- Tu pourras m'apprendre aussi ? Ça pourrait être bien et on pourrait passer du temps ensemble comme ça.

- D'accord, on verra ça avec Emma demain ok ?

- Ok, _**sourit-il**_, je peux choisir le film ?

- Vas-y, tu sais où se trouve les DVD de toute façon.

- Dans le placard sous la télévision, _**répondit-il avant de décamper laissant Regina à la préparation de ses pizzas et de son gâteau au chocolat et à la pomme, le préféré d'Henry…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine, même jour.**_

_**Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Helloooo, out le monde va bien ? Moi je vais très bien, je suis juste en manque de OUAT, ouai, les signes commence à se voir, ce n'est pas beau à voir d'ailleurs…**_

_**Mais bon en attendant la reprise je me console avec l'une des séries les plus longue que je n'ai jamais regardé Law And Order : SVU.**_

_**Parce que je trouve Casey adorable, canon, tout ce que vous voulez, bref je fais une fixette sur le personnage.**_

_**D'ailleurs vous avez de la chance j'ai réussi à m'imposer une pause dans mon matage de Casey Novak pour vous publier mes chapitres de mes différentes fic's et croyez moi c'était dure de s'arrêter.**_

_**Bref je vais me taire et je vais simplement vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Regina, _**souffla-t-une voix que la brune connaissait, ou croyait connaître.**_

- Hum…, _**grogna-t-elle en se retournant, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller déclenchant un léger rire qui la fit frissonner**_

- Regina, il est 9 heures, Henry m'a dit de venir vous réveiller.

_**Relevant la tête à l'entente du nom de son fils Regina crue rêver en voyant une chevelure blonde pencher au-dessus d'elle.**_

- Deux fois en deux jours que vous êtes dans ma chambre quand je me réveille, _**lança-t-elle la voix légèrement enrouée.**_

- Ca va finir par devenir une habitude, _**répondit-elle tirant un sourire à la brune.**_

- Il ne faudrait pas prendre vos désirs pour la réalité Emma.

- Si vous le dites, oh et d'après Henry c'est vous qui préparer le petit-déjeuner, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose, mais vous n'avez même pas de céréales dans vos placards.

- C'est donc ça que vous donnez à manger à Henry tous les matins, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il est été heureux de savoir qu'il allait manger son petit-déjeuner ici.

- Ben, il aime bien les céréales

- Il m'a presque supplié pour que je lui fasse du bacon et des œufs se matin, alors je ne pense pas qu'il aime tellement ça.

- Ouai, c'est vrai que je suis nul en cuisine, _**marmonna Emma en se laissant tomber au côté de Regina, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller d'à côté**_, quand je dis nul, c'est vraiment nul, je ne jure que par les plats à emporter.

- Henry souhaiterais prendre des cours de cuisine avec moi, j'ai pensé que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que vous en preniez aussi, vue votre faible niveau dans ce domaine.

- Le gamin veut prendre des cours de cuisine ? Vraiment ? C'est étrange.

- Il en a peut-être assez de manger tout le temps au Grany, allez savoir. Alors ses cours de cuisine, oui ou non ?

- Ben je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix…

- Vous supposez bien, sinon je demanderais à ce qu'Henry revienne habiter ici, je refuse que mon fils devienne énorme à force de manger tout et n'importe quoi, j'ai pris soin de sa santé pendant 11 ans, je ne voudrais pas que tout soit gâcher.

- Et s'il décidait de revenir ici lui-même, vous accepteriez que je le vois de temps en temps ?

- Je n'aurais de toute façon pas trop le choix et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas d'où vient cette conversation, il ne reviendra pas ici. Il vous a choisi.

- Je crois qu'il pense à vous le demander, il est assez discret ses derniers jours, il semble moins heureux pour tout ça…

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, _**répondit simplement Emma tirant un soupir de frustration de la part de Regina.**_

_**Mais les deux jeunes femmes ne**_ _**purent continuer la discussion, la porte s'ouvrant sur leur fils qui s'avança doucement.**_

- Personne n'est blessé ?

- Non pourquoi ? _**Demanda la brune en se relevant doucement.**_

- Parce que je n'entendais plus rien, donc j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

- Ta mère et moi essayons de nous lancer dans l'entente cordiale, elle n'essaye pas de me tuer et en retour je n'essaye pas non plus.

- C'est plutôt chouette, _**répondit Henry tandis que son ventre se mettait à gargouiller**_, on petit-déjeune bientôt ?

- Maintenant si ça te dit, j'irais me préparer après le petit-déjeuner, laisse-moi juste attraper quelque chose de plus chaud et j'arrive.

- Ok, je vais mettre la table ! _**Lança avec enthousiasme Henry en sortant de la chambre.**_

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux, alors merci, _**souffla sincèrement Emma faisant lever un sourcil à Regina avant qu'elle ne réponde.**_

- Pas de quoi, je suppose, _**répondit la brune avant de se relever pour sortir de sa chambre, suivit par la blonde…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Tu aurais dû voir ça Emma, Apple est trop cool, il est tout brun et vraiment géant et je suis sûr qu'il peut courir très vite ! Maman m'a dit qu'elle m'apprendrait comment devenir un grand cavalier ! _**S'exclamait avec enthousiasme Henry tout en mangeant son bacon.**_

- Je suis contente que ça t'es plu, _**répondit Regina un léger sourire aux lèvres.**_

- Emma pourra venir avec nous la prochaine fois ? J'aimerais beaucoup lui montrer comment je monte bien.

- Je pense que ça pourrait se faire, si elle n'a pas trop peur des chevaux…

- Moi peur vous plaisantez ?! _**S'exclama la blonde faisant s'agrandir le sourire de la brune.**_

- Vous avez peur.

- Bon ok, peut-être un peu, mais un tout petit peu, c'est juste que c'est énorme un cheval et que ça a des sabots qui peuvent tuer, c'est plus dangereux qu'on le pense.

- Ouai, t'as les jetons, _**rétorqua Henry en croquant dans son toast.**_

- Ce n'est même pas vrai !

- Elle a les jetons, _**confirmèrent la**_ _**mère et le fils dans un même ensemble faisant grogner la principale concernée tandis que les deux autres éclataient de rire, faisant sourire la blonde sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, entendre rire la brune était quelque chose d'un peu surprenant, mais elle pourrait très bien s'y faire à ce côté plus léger de Regina.**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Il est trop beau ! _**Lança Henry pour la dixième fois depuis que ses deux mères lui avaient acheté son téléphone, le posant délicatement sur la table du salon des Charmings il s'assit devant, le regardant sous tous les angles.**_

- Tu sais il ne va pas s'envoler, _**lui sourit Emma de la cuisine ou elle préparait le repas de midi avec un peu, beaucoup d'aide de Regina, qu'elle avait réussi à trainer dans l'appartement de sa pire ennemie.**_

- Je sais, mais il est trop cool, d'ailleurs tout le reste aussi est trop cool ! _**Répondit-il en regardant ses affaires d'équitation que la brune lui avait achetée.**_

- Si ça te plait c'est le principal, tu pourrais mettre la table s'il te plait ?

- Ok, acquiesça-t-il en laissant son téléphone sur la table afin de mettre la table tandis que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait.

- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu serais là Emma, ni que Regina serait là, on va aller manger ailleurs.

- Non, c'est moi qui vais m'en aller, _**lança Regina en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie, attrapant sa veste au passage.**_

- Il en est hors de question ! _**S'exclama Henry en attrapant la main de sa mère dans la sienne**_, vous m'avez promis toi et Emma une journée en famille et ça n'en serait pas une si tu n'es pas là !

_**Soupirant Regina se baissa à la hauteur de son fils, lui remettant une mèche de cheveu de place, tendrement.**_

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas que rester arrange quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras cas me téléphoner quand tu auras fini de manger, ok ?

- Regina, _**soupira Emma en s'approchant tendant une main à la brune pour qu'elle se relève,**_ il est hors de question que vous partiez, c'est vous qui avez réussi l'exploit de me faire cuisiner quelque chose qui ne sortait pas d'une boite de conserve alors il faut que vous goutiez au moins avant de partir, je veux l'avis du professeur. Et puis si ça dérange quelqu'un qu'il me le dise en face aux lieux de faire des manières.

- Mais Emma tu…

- Je quoi ?

- Rien…

- Bien, voilà au moins quelque chose de résolu, donc Henry tu mets cinq assiettes, on mange en famille et je ne veux rien entendre ! _**Éleva-t-elle le ton en voyant sa mère à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, son fils voulait un repas en famille, il allait l'avoir fois d'Emma Swan**_, bien, dis-moi ce qu'il reste à faire.

- Il faut ajouter un peu de sel et de poivre, mais pas de trop sinon ça sera immangeable, _**répondit la brune en suivant la blonde dans la cuisine sous le regard dépité de Snow et Charming tandis qu'Henry lui mettait la table avec le sourire, heureux qu'Emma est défendu sa mère…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain se sera le diner le plus étrange de l'histoire qui aura lieu, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je ne voudrais pas gâcher le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette fic's !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super, bon ça ira mieux quand je serais en vacance, mais ça sera le cas dans 6 jours donc ce n'est plus très long.**_

_**En tout cas nous sommes samedi et qui dit samedi dit nouveau chapitre de fic's, donc je ne vais pas épiloguer pendant vingt ans, je vais vous laisser lire, mais juste avant je voulais vous dire merci pour toutes les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes super franchement merci beaucoup !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Dans la catégorie repas bizarre, celui qui était en train de se dérouler détenait tous les records, The Evil Queen, Charming et Snow White étaient installé à la même table, dégustant le repas que The Evil Queen et The Savior avait préparé, sans que la plus maléfique de la**_ _**tablé n'est cherché à l'empoisonner, bref c'était une première.**_

- Emma je ne pensais pas que tu arrives un jour à cuire quelque chose sans rien cramer, _**lança alors Snow, impressionnée**_, et en plus c'est plutôt bon.

- C'est grâce à Regina, elle a commencé ses cours de cuisine se matin, je sais maintenant faire des œufs et du bacon et comme tu peux le voir des spaghettis bolo.

- Ca ne sera pas toujours aussi simple Emma, _**répondit avec un sourire la brune en partageant un clin d'œil avec la blonde**_, et puis si je me souviens bien les cuisines qui explosent c'est un truc de famille.

- Comment ça ? _**Demanda avec intérêt la blonde tandis que sa mère lançait des regards assassins à l'ancienne reine qui n'y fait même pas attention.**_

- Il se trouve que votre mère a voulu faire le petit déjeuner une fois, je ne dis pas que son intention n'était pas louable, mais elle a fait cramer l'entièreté de la cuisine du château, heureusement pour elle c'est moi qui ai vu le carnage et non pas son père.

- Qu'avez-vous fait après ? _**Demanda Emma en fixant l'ancienne reine avec intérêt, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait des histoires sur sa mère enfant et elle devait bien avouer que ça lui plaisait bien.**_

- J'ai tout remis en état avec un petit sort avant que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Etrange, donc vous ne détestiez pas Snow à cette époque.

- J'avais déjà… Du ressentiment envers elle, mais je venais seulement de commencer mes cours avec Rumple' et il n'avait pas encore cassé tous mes espoirs en ce qui concernait la raison pour laquelle… Je me suis mise à la magie…

- Ooook, si on parlait d'autre chose ? _**Proposa Henry en voyant que la discussion mettait mal à l'aise sa mère autant que sa grand-mère qui se tortillait sur sa chaise sans lever les yeux, se sachant coupable d'une partie de l'histoire de son ancienne belle-mère...**_

- Ouai, t'as raison gamin, _**acquiesça Emma**_, donc on fait quoi cette après-midi ?

- Je ne sais pas, que voulez-vous faire ? _**Demanda Regina en fixant la blonde, attendant sa prochaine merveilleuse idée.**_

- J'aimerais bien apprendre à faire des gâteaux, même à ça je suis pitoyable à ça, la dernière fois que j'ai voulu en faire un… Beuh… Je préfère ne pas y penser…

- Alors on fera un atelier gâteau, ça te dit Henry ?

- Ok, mais alors je choisis la recette !

- Très bien, je t'écoute, lequel veux-tu ?

- Chocolat avec des morceaux de pommes dedans, tu sais celui que tu me faisais toujours pour le matin de mon anniversaire.

- Ok, par contre la recette est chez moi alors…

- Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie ? _**Demanda la blonde intriguée.**_

- Je n'ai plus utilisé la magie depuis que je vous ai sorti de ce puits, donc je ne vais pas gâcher autant de semaine de sevrage pour une recette.

- Ca fait trois semaines que vous n'avez pas fait de magie ?

- C'est exacte.

- Et vous allez dans des réunions genre alcoolique anonyme ?

- Emma je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de parler de tout ça, c'est un peu privé non ? _**Souffla Henry.**_

- Pas faux, je suis désolée Regina, j'essayais juste de comprendre un peux tout ça…

- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de tout ça…, _**répondit Regina, essayant de garder le visage le plus neutre possible bien qu'Emma puisse voir danser un soupçon de crainte et d'appréhension dans ses yeux.**_

- Ce n'est pas grave, hum… Dernière question après j'arrête de vous embêter.

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous recevez quelque chose pour vos un mois de thérapie où ça se passe comment ? _**Demanda la blonde tandis qu'Henry soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel tirant un sourire amusé à la brune.**_

- Je ne vais pas en thérapie comme aux alcooliques anonymes, mais je vois le Doctor Hoper deux fois par semaine et à chaque fois que je ne me sens pas bien et que l'envie de replonger devient plus forte.

- Ok et… Je n'ai rien dit, _**chantonna-t-elle en voyant le regard noir de son fils, amusée qu'il joue au petit chevalier envers Regina.**_

_**Voyant que tout le monde avait fini de manger, Regina se leva élégamment commençant à rassembler les assiettes.**_

- Laisse je vais le faire, _**proposa doucement Snow en se levant à son tour, elle était consciente des efforts qu'avait fait son ex. belle-mère pendant tout le repas en répondant aux questions d'Emma sans s'énerver, sans l'envoyer paître, elle commençait à croire sa fille quand elle lui disait qu'elle croyait en sa rédemption**_, tu as déjà fait à manger, tu ne vas pas encore en plus faire la vaisselle.

- Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas non plus de corvée de vaisselle aujourd'hui ? _**Demanda la blonde enthousiaste faisant doucement sourire tout le monde autour de la table y compris Regina.**_

- Je pense que oui, si tu as vraiment fait quelque chose et si tu n'as pas laissé faire tout le travail à Regina.

- J'ai mis les pâtes et j'ai coupés les tomates pour la sauce et j'ai fait attention à ce que la sauce n'explose pas, c'était dure comme travail. N'est-ce pas Regina ?

_**Retenant un rire Regina vit la blonde lui faire un clin d'œil.**_

_**Décidément elle s'amusait bien plus ici qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle ne savait pas Emma si amusante avec un brin de théâtralité qui plaisait grandement à l'ancienne reine.**_

- Je pense qu'Emma à fait sa part, mais si tu as besoin d'aide en cuisine je peux…

- Non, reste assise, David va m'aider, _**répondit Snow tirant un grognement du bout de la table ou se trouvait assit le dit David faisant pouffer Emma, elle savait très bien que son père tout comme elle détestait donner un coup de main en cuisine.**_

- Bonne chance, _**lui souffla-t-elle.**_

- C'est ça, tu mériterais que je te désigne à ma place.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je suis l'homme de la famille.

- Très drôle, c'est la meilleure celle-là, j'ai été la femme et l'homme de ma propre famille pendant 28 ans, je compte bien continuer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_**Faisant mine d'avoir un appel la blonde se leva avant de décrocher pour la personne imaginaire qui se trouvait à l'autre bout, s'éloignant pour sortir de l'appartement.**_

_**Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que repousser encore une fois une dispute qui aurait forcément lieu pour elle et ses parents mais elle ne voulait pas faire ça devant Henry et Regina, si ça devait péter, elle se débrouillerait pour qu'il y est le moins de témoins possible.**_

- Tout va bien ? _**Demanda Regina en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement de Snow.**_

- Impec', _**répondit-elle acide faisant se tasser légèrement la brune,**_ désolée… Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui me dit ce que je dois faire, je n'ai jamais eu de parents, enfin pas à proprement parlé, j'en ai eu, plusieurs même, mais pas des qui faisaient attention à moi et je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin, j'ai presque trente ans, mais eux agissent comme si j'en avais 3 ans.

- Dites leurs, ils comprendront, s'ils vous aiment ils feront des efforts.

- Comme vous l'avez fait pour Henry ?

- Comme je le fais tous les jours pour Henry.

- Je vais y penser… Regina ?

- Hum, hum ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi…

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En attendant je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super bien, je suis en vacances ! Enfin ! Et comme je suis en vacances je vais pouvoir écrire quelques chapitres d'avance pour la rentrée, oui je pense déjà à ça, parce qu'il faut bien prévoir.**_

_**Bref, je vais me taire sinon je vais me déprimer moi-même X).**_

_**En tout cas je tenais à vous remercier pour vos 9 reviews, vous avez été super, méga, géniaux.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Couchée dans son lit Regina n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce n'était pas le faites d'avoir Emma, qui avait un peu trop bue pour rentrer chez elle, dans la chambre d'à côté qui l'empêchait de dormir, non, enfin, si, peut-être un peu, mais ce n'était pas que ça.**_

_**Elle avait passé une bonne journée, pour la première fois depuis une éternité elle avait passé presque toute une journée sans penser à son ancien amant et ça la dérangeait, parce qu'il était son True Love et qu'elle ne pouvait pas**_ _**l'oublier, pas aussi facilement, elle n'avait pas le droit de sentir la douleur s'estomper, de sentir la rage qui l'habitait disparaître au fil des jours.**_

_**Il y a encore peux cette douleur et cette rage était les seules choses qui la maintenait en**_ _**vie et maintenant tout ça disparaissait pour être remplacé par un certaine apaisement, une certaine joie de vivre qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis la mort de son amour**_ _**et elle se le refusait, parce que lui ne pourrait plus jamais connaitre ça, elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur alors que lui était mort…**_

_**Se levant de son lit Regina descendit le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la cuisine ou elle attrapa un verre avant de se servir du cidre, allant s'asseoir à sa fenêtre, sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste là pour ça, observant les étoiles avant de frissonner, elle n'avait pas pensé à mettre un pyjama plus chaud et maintenant elle le regrettait.**_

_**Sentant une couverture atterrir sur ses épaules la brunette s'empressa de se retourner**_ _**croisant le regard vert-bleu d'Emma, esquissant un sourire de remerciement elle fut surprise quand la blonde s'installa à ses côtés, voyant qu'elle n'était pas spécialement plus habillé qu'elle, Regina déplia la couverture afin d'en envelopper aussi la jeune femme à ses côtés qui dû se coller un peux à**_ _**elle pour que cela marche.**_

_**Sentant sa peau entrer en contact avec celle d'Emma Swan elle ne put retenir un frisson ce que remarqua la blonde.**_

- Vous savez, vous auriez pu la garder pour vous entièrement, vous avez l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que moi.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, je peux bien partager, _**rétorqua la brune tandis qu'Emma**_ _**laissait échapper un petit rire qui fit se tourner Regina dans sa direction.**_

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne vous détendez jamais pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Pas souvent alors, vous savez il n'y a que nous deux, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'agir comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Comme si le moindre de mes mots était une attaque personnel contre vous, il y a beaucoup d'étoile ce soir, il va faire beau demain, _**laissa alors échapper Emma, changeant brusquement de sujet tout en provoquant un léger sourire de la part de la brune.**_

- Ah et comment vous savez ça ?

- L'une de mes familles d'accueil disait toujours ça quand il y avait des étoiles.

- Je vois, _**souffla Regina en laissant échapper un bâillement qui ne passe pas inaperçue du côté de la blonde.**_

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

- Non ça va aller.

- Vous faites toujours des cauchemars ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Quand je suis dans ma chambre j'ai tendance à trop penser et c'est vraiment quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire là maintenant. Je veux juste rester là…

- Ok, alors je vais vous tenir compagnie.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée, _**souffla la brune.**_

- Je sais mais j'en ai envie.

_**Acquiesçant Regina redirigea son regard en direction des étoiles, tandis que son esprit peux à peux plongeait dans le sommeil sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa tête atterrissant**_ _**sur son épaule tandis que ses yeux se fermait seul…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Quand Henry se réveilla le lendemain matin il descendit les marches le plus doucement possible, il n'y avait pas de bruit en bas ce qui voulait clairement dire que ses mères l'une comme l'autre dormait toujours.**_

_**Arrivant en bas il prit la direction du salon pour s'installer devant la télévision avant qu'elles ne se lèvent, mais il ne le fit pas puisque son regard fut attirer par le canapé près de la fenêtre ou il trouva ses deux mères enlacées, Emma avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la brune tandis que Regina avait sa tête dans le creux du cou de la blonde, le visage presque entièrement recouvert par les cheveux long du shérif.**_

_**Se dépêchant de remonter dans sa chambre toujours sans faire de bruit le jeune homme attrapa son appareil photo qu'il régla pour qu'il n'y est pas le flash avant de**_ _**redescendre prenant le plus discrètement possible ses deux mères en photo avec le sourire, tout en songeant que s'il montrait ses photos à ses grands-parents il était presque sûr qu'ils feraient une crise cardiaque.**_

_**Rangeant rapidement l'appareil,**_ _**Henry alla dans la cuisine décidant de préparer le petit déjeuner comme le lui avait appris Regina hier.**_

_**Attrapant l'une des casseroles dans un placard, il mit le feu en route avant de chercher le bacon dans le frigo…**_

_**Dix minutes plus tard la table était dressée, sortant de la cuisine il alla réveiller les deux jeunes femmes.**_

- Maman, _**souffla-t-il en secouant légèrement Regina qui grogna sans prendre la peine de bouger de là où elle se trouvait**_, maman, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner ça va être froid !

- Plus tard…

- Les bras d'Emma sont si confortables que ça ?

_**Sortant de sa léthargie Regina releva la tête voyant qu'en effet elle se trouvait dans les bras de nul autre personne qu'Emma Swan, essayant de se dégager elle sentit les bras se resserrer autour de sa taille.**_

- Emma, _**lança-t-elle pour réveiller la blonde**_, Emma ! _**S'exclama-t-elle plus fort faisant sursauter la shérif.**_

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je crois que l'on s'est endormit hier soir.

- Dans le canapé ? Je ne m'en souviens même pas, je sais que je regardais les étoiles et après paf, je me réveille. Tiens salut gamin ! _**Lança-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux complètement**_, ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

- Assez longtemps pour avoir eu le temps de faire des clichés compromettant et pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, _**répondit-il innocemment faisant soupirer Emma comme Regina.**_

- Des photos ?

- Yep, vous êtes vraiment mignonne dessus je vous assure, je vous les montrerais plus tard, mais d'abord petit déjeuner ! Dit-il en quittant la pièce en sautillant.

- Super, manquait plus que ça, _**soupira Emma**_, le connaissant les photos sont déjà en train de circuler sur Facebook…

- Facebook ?

- Non ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?!

- Et bien non, j'ai bien mieux à faire que de passer mon temps sur l'ordinateur.

- Je vous montrerais, vous serez ma prof de cuisine je serais votre prof d'internet, comme ça tout le monde y gagne.

- Si vous le dites.

- Mais je le dis !

- Super, maintenant si vous pouviez me lâcher ça serait plutôt cool.

- Oh, désolée, _**souffla Emma en lâchant la taille de la brune ses joues rosissant doucement faisant sourire Regina qui se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine et son fils…**_

_**Emma se leva à son tour pour les rejoindre tout en songeant que décidément Regina était bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'elle avait plus pensé jusqu'à maintenant et ça commençait vraiment à lui plaire…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se donne rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hellow, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super bien, il me semble qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi, vous avez d'ailleurs de la chance que j'ai mis une alarme sur mon téléphone sinon je ne le saurais même pas, c'est ça les vacances.**_

_**En attendant voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Emma était reposée, cette journée d'hier en compagnie de Regina et d'Henry et sa nuit sur le canapé avec la brune lui avait fait le plus grand bien, ce qui était plutôt étrange quand on connaissait son passé avec elle…**_

_**Mais la blonde préférait mettre ça de côté pour**_ _**le moment pour se concentrer sur ses derniers jours.**_

_**Entrant dans l'appartement de ses parents après avoir laissé Regina chez elle et Henry a l'école elle fut surprise de voir que Snow et David étaient là au lieux d'être au travail.**_

-Où étais-tu ?

- Chez Regina, j'avais un peu trop bu pour rentrer hier soir alors elle m'a proposé de rester plutôt que de provoquer un accident.

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle en ce moment, _**lança Snow faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la blonde.**_

- Et alors ?

- Alors nous ne lui faisons pas confiance, elle est encore bien capable de jouer la gentille pendant quelques jours pour ensuite nous jouer un sale tour, _**répondit David.**_

- Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle voulait changer ?

- Regina ne changera jamais.

- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Elle a trempé pendant bien trop longtemps dans la magie noir pour qu'un retour en arrière soit possible.

- Et bien je te prouverais le contraire David, je prouverais le contraire à toutes les personnes qui pensent comme toi.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à la changer.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour changer, elle est bien assez grande pour changer toutes seules, mais elle a besoin de personnes capable de croire en elle et je serai de ses personnes.

- Pourquoi te donner tant de mal pour cette meurtrière ?

- Parce qu'elle nous a sauvé, elle aurait pu nous laisser toutes les deux mourir mais elle ne l'a pas fait et aussi parce qu'elle t'a sauvé sans te connaître Snow et que le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour la remercier c'est d'apprendre à sa mère sa liaison avec Daniel ce qui a conduit à la mort de ce dernier...

- Mais...

- Oui je sais, tu étais jeune et influençable, mais dans ce cas toi mieux que qui qu'onques devrait savoir le pouvoir d'une seconde chance.

- Elle ne m'en a jamais donnée elle !

- Je pense qu'elle t'en a donné à sa façon, tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi elle ne t'avait pas tué alors qu'elle en avait parfaitement les moyens ?

- ...

_**Soupirant Snow se laissa tomber sur le sofa, elle c'était posée la question des millions de fois mais n'avait jamais eu la réponse, elle avait fini par laisser tomber, ne plus essayer de comprendre sa belle-mère.**_

- Je vais me changer, je suis déjà censée être au poste depuis une demi-heure et ce n'est pas parce que j'étais avec mon boss que ça me donne le droit d'être en retard.

_**Quittant la pièce Emma prit la direction de sa chambre afin de se changer, ne voulant pas écouter un mot de plus de ce que pourrait dire ses parents, de toute façon elle ne comptait pas les écouter, elle continuerait à aider Regina tant que cette dernière aurait besoin d'elle...**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Regina était installée à son bureau, une salade composée devant elle et son portable posé à côté d'elle répondant de temps en temps à un message de la shérif qui semblait vouloir savoir le moindre recoin de l'emploi du temps de la maire.**_

_**Répondant à un nouveau message de la blonde Regina entendit son téléphone de bureau sonner, décrochant rapidement elle entendit sa secrétaire lui apprendre qu'elle avait un visiteur surprise, demandant de le laisser entrer tout en espérant que ce n'était pas Gold.**_

_**Voyant la clenche de la porte s'abaisser et la porte s'ouvrir elle ne put empêcher un sourire ravis de s'afficher.**_

- Je ne dérange pas j'espère.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais Henry, je ne savais pas que tu devais manger avec moi, sinon j'aurais fait quelque chose pour toi.

- Ce n'étais pas prévu, mais Emma était en retard alors elle m'a dit de venir attendre ici puisque c'est à côté de l'école.

- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, pourtant son derniers sms date d'i minutes.

- Vous vous envoyez des sms ?

- Il semblerait que ta mère biologique trouve amusant de me déranger dans mon travail, _**répondit la brune faisant sourire la petit brun, il voyait bien que sa mère faisait semblant d'être embêtée par les sms d'Emma alors qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.**_

_**Son portable sonna alors, s'empressant de l'attraper Regina ouvrit le sms qui venait d'arriver, le fameux sms pour prévenir de l'arrivée imminente d'Henry.**_

"_Le réseau est si mauvais ici pour que votre sms arrive 5 minutes après Henry ? -R."_

''_On va dire qu'Henry est plus rapide que le réseau –E''_

- C'était Emma ?

- Oui, pour me prévenir que tu allais l'attendre ici le temps qu'elle arrive.

- Ok, dis je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu l'aimes bien Emma pas vrai ?

- Il est vrai que nous nous entendons mieux depuis quelques temps mais de là à dire que je l'aime bien...

- Tu l'aimes bien, _**rétorqua Henry**_, sinon tu ne ferais pas autant d'effort que tu en fais, même pour moi.

- Henry, _**souffla Regina**_, je ferais tous les efforts du monde pour toi, tu ne me crois peut-être pas, mais c'est la vérité.

- Je sais, mais tu l'aimes bien.

- Je l'apprécie plus qu'avant, elle croit en moi, elle pense que je peux changer ce que peu de personnes pensent...

- Je le pense aussi tu sais, parce que tu as laissée tomber la magie pour moi, tu as sauvé la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde parce que je te l'ai demandé, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait si tu n'avais pas changé, si tu étais incapable d'aimer, parce qu'après tout c'est le problème de la méchante reine, de ne pas pouvoir aimer.

- C'est justement parce que j'ai aimé trop fort que je suis devenue ainsi…, _**murmura Regina provoquant un regard interrogateur au jeune Henry.**_

- Co… Comment ça ?

- …

_**Mais la conversation entre l'ancienne reine et son fils dû s'arrêter quand des coups à la porte retentirent faisant se redresser Regina.**_

- Entrez Emma, _**lança la brune en sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière la porte, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle de toute façon.**_

- Re-bonjour et désolée du retard.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec Henry, _**répondit Regina en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils son regard reflétant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.**_

- Alors c'est que tout va bien, t'es prêt gamin, on peut aller manger ?

- Yep, j'ai super faim en plus, _**se levant de là où il c'était assis Henry se dirigea vers la blonde avant de se retourner subitement**_, on pourra aller voir Apple ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, tu n'auras qu'à venir ici après l'école, on ira se changer et on ira la voir.

- Cool, à tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure Henry, _**sourit doucement la brune en**_ _**voyant son fils et Emma partir non sans que cette dernière ne lui est souhaitée un bon appétit, sa vie**__**était en train de prendre un nouveau tournant et à la vérité, elle trouvait ça plutôt bien...**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain Regina donnera une leçon d'équitation, mais je ne vous dirais pas à qui.**_

_**En attendant si vous ne savez pas quoi faire vous pouvez aller lire le premier chapitre de ma fic's sur Olivia et Casey de Law And Order SVU et me donner votre avis ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va plutôt bien, mais comme expliquer sur mon autre fiction sur OUAT, je suis un peu énervée par le nombre de reviews en baisse sur les derniers chapitres.**_

_**Pour enrayer le processus j'ai décidé d'une chose simple qui se résume en quelques mots : Pas assez de reviews = Pas de chapitres la semaine d'après.**_

_**Voilà, vous êtes tous prévenu(e), je ne vous prends pas en traitre et sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à le faire, ça ne m'empêcheras pas de dormir et j'aurais plus de temps pour moi les samedis après-midi.**_

_**Bref, j'espère que tout est clair pour tout le monde, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Ayant fini son travail à la mairie plus tôt Regina c'était décidée à aller attendre Henry à la sortie de l'école le trouvant en compagnie de la petite Grace en train de rire au éclat, souriant à cette vue elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un peu de nostalgie l'envahir, tout ça la ramenait à ses débuts avec Daniel, quand rien n'était difficile…**_

_**Repérant sa mère Henry lui fit un signe de main que la brune lui rendit avec joie avant qu'il ne lui demande de venir d'un autre signe de main.**_

_**Marchant tranquillement jusqu'à son fils Regina salua la jeune fille qui se trouvait avec son fils cette dernière lui rendant son bonjour sans aucune émotion négative ce qui surprit la maire, elle qui avait tellement**_ _**l'habitude de sentir de la crainte, de la méfiance dans chaque habitant de la ville…**_

- Grace ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que j'ai un cheval et que je vais aller en faire.

- Et bien c'est pourtant la vérité, elle s'appelle Apple, _**lui répondit l'ancienne reine en attrapant son téléphone dans sa poche pour lui montrer son fond d'écran.**_

- Elle est belle, _**souffla la jeune fille avec un léger sourire, ses yeux brillant.**_

- Peut-être que tu voudrais venir avec nous ? Henry va aller s'occuper d'elle maintenant.

- Vraiment ? _**Demandèrent les deux enfants d'une même voix faisant sourire Regina.**_

- Bien sûr, tu veux prévenir ton père ?

- Je veux bien, je vais aller demander à Miss Blanchard si je peux utiliser son téléphone.

- Prend le mien, _**lui offrit la brune en déverrouillant son téléphone pour le tendre à la jeune fille qui l'accepta en la remerciant avant de composer le numéro de son père.**_

- Allo papa.

- Grace, que fais-tu avec le portable de Regina ?

- Elle me la prêtée pour que je puisse t'appeler, papa, je peux aller faire du cheval avec Henry, je te promets que je serais sage, que je ne ferais pas de bêtise, que j'écouterais tout ce que l'on me dira et que la maman d'Henry n'aura pas à me disputer, pas une seule fois !

_**La jeune fille avait dit sa phrase en une seule fois sans reprendre sa respiration et tout en croisant ses doigts de sa main libre comme signe de chance.**_

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas chérie.

- S'il te plait ! Tu dis toujours que tu as peur des chevaux, mais moi je n'en ai pas peur, je les aime même très, très fort !

- Est-ce que je pourrais parler avec Regina avant de te donner ma réponse ?

- Hum…, _**éloignant le téléphone de son oreille la jeune Grace souffla**_, mon père voudrait vous parler.

_**Acquiesçant en attrapant le téléphone Regina le colla à son oreille signalant sa présence d'un :**_

- Bonjour Jefferson.

- Bonjour Regina, je peux savoir par qu'elle moyen comptez-vous me faire du mal cette fois-ci ?

- Aucun, Henry a simplement parler de son cheval à Grace et elle semble aimer les chevaux, je veux simplement faire plaisir à mon fils et votre fille. Je n'ai strictement aucune arrière-pensée.

_**La brune comprenait parfaitement que Jefferson puisse lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mais comment prouver qu'elle essayait de changer si personne ne l'en croyait capable, inspirant pour ne pas perdre courage tout en croisant le regard de son fils pour se conforter dans son choix de devenir meilleur.**_

- J'ai votre parole, _**entendit-elle résonner dans le téléphone**_, vous ne ferez pas de mal à Grace, de quelques manières que ce soit.

- Vous avez ma parole, _**répondit-elle.**_

- Bien, dans ce cas, repasser moi Grace.

_**Acquiesçant à la demande du père de la jeune fille Regina fit un léger sourire à la jeune fille en levant un pouce en l'air faisant comprendre aux deux jeunes que c'était gagné.**_

- Oui papa ?

- Tu ne feras rien de dangereux ?

- Papa, je vais faire du cheval, je ne vais pas monter un taureau…, _**soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel, elle trouvait ridicule la façon dont son père se comportait dès qu'il s'agissait de la laisser aller quelque part, il avait tout le temps peur, elle savait très bien que tout le monde ici craignait l'ancienne reine, mais Henry lui avait promis qu'elle n'était plus**_ _**la même et qu'elle essayait réellement de changer, alors elle croyait Henry.**_

- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure papa.

- Et ne rentre pas trop tard je te rappelle que tu as des devoirs à faire.

- Promis, _**répondit-elle avant de raccrocher, redonnant son téléphone à Regina…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Quand Emma avait débarqué à l'écurie après avoir confié le poste à son père elle ne pensait pas trouver Regina en train d'apprendre les rudiments de l'équitation à la fille de Jefferson sous le regard concerné**_ _**d'Henry, s'approchant doucement, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur son visage en voyant Henry son appareil photo entre ses mains en train de mitrailler sa mère et son amie.**_

- Emma ? _**Retentit la voix du jeune homme avec un sourire**_, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Je voulais te voir monter, mais je vois que tu es plus photographe aujourd'hui.

- J'ai prêtée Apple à Grace, maman dit que c'est le cheval le plus doux de l'écurie et que c'est mieux si on apprend avec elle, alors on se la partage.

- Ok, re-bonjour Regina, salut Grace.

- Salut Emma, _**sourit avec enthousiasme la plus jeune en lui faisant un léger signe de main.**_

- Vous êtes venue apprendre à monter Emma ?

_**Tirant une grimace qui fit sourire la brune et rire les deux jeunes, Emma secoua la tête.**_

- Non merci, ça, les chevaux, très peux pour moi…

- Tu es bizarre maman dit que toutes les familles royale savent monter à cheval et toi tu es une princesse, tu devrais savoir.

- Ouai ben non merci, ça va aller. Et puis si je me rappelle bien c'est de famille de ne pas savoir monter, Snow n'était pas mieux.

- Le cheval avait eu un peu d'aide pour s'emballer, Cora s'en était chargé, _**lui apprit Regina sous le regard des deux enfants qui n'y comprenait rien.**_

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous expliquerais tout ça plus tard si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais finir ma leçon avant.

- Hum… Ok, prenez votre temps, je vais rester avec Henry, jouer la photographe, ça, ça me branche plus.

- Très bien, on y retourne Grace ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça cette dernière en posant l'un de ses pieds sur l'étrier, Regina l'aidant à se hisser sur le cheval.**_

- Bien tu te souviens, tu appuies un peux sur ses flans pour le faire avancer, mais pas de trop, je ne voudrais pas que tu te lancer dans un trot et surtout tu tiens bien les rennes, si tu trouves qu'il va trop vite tu tires un coup sec dessus, ça le fera s'arrêter.

- D'accord.

_**Suivant à la lettre les directives de Regina, Grace se maintenait le dos droit sur le cheval tout en la guidant comme le lui avait appris la brune, un sourire se trouvant sur son visage, elle semblait vraiment aimer monter et ça faisait plaisir à voir…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le chemin de retour jusqu'à la maison de Jeffersonan c'était fait sans grand enthousiasme, la petite avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter sa nouvelle amie et il avait fallu que Regina lui promette une leçon par semaine pour que le départ soit moins dure.**_

_**Emma avait souri en**_ _**voyant la petite fille si joyeuse et le sourire de Regina qui semblait comme métamorphosée, la rendant tellement plus humaine…**_

_**Arrivés devant la maison de Jefferson, Grace était descendue tout comme Henry et Regina afin de raccompagner la jeune fille tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur le chapelier.**_

- Papa, c'était trop bien ! Je suis montée sur Apple comme une grande, j'ai même réussie à le diriger toute seule ! J'y retourne la semaine prochaine, Regina a promis qu'elle me donnerait des leçons !

- Et bien, merci, _**lança Jefferson.**_

- De rien, Grace est vraiment très douée, je suis sûr qu'avec un petit peux d'entrainement elle pourrait devenir une très bonne cavalière.

- J'ai fait des photos, _**dit alors Henry**_, maman a dit qu'on les ferait développer, comme ça Grace pourra avoir des photos.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, _**répondit le chapelier**_, Grace il va falloir que tu ailles faire tes devoirs.

- Ok, _**acquiesça cette dernière en sortant de l'étreinte de son père pour venir prendre Regina dans ses bras ce qui surprit grandement la brune**_, merci pour cette après-midi.

_**Souriant Regina essaya de ne pas laisser de larme couler en rendant son étreinte à la jeune fille.**_

- De rien Grace, on se voit la semaine prochaine ?

- Ok, à la semaine prochaine ! _**S'exclama Grace avant de courir à l'intérieur pour faire ses devoirs.**_

- Bon et bien… Au revoir.

- Au revoir Regina, Henry, _**répondit Jefferson avant de rentrer et de fermer la porte…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant si bien sûr un quota raisonnable de review est atteint !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vos vacances se passent bien pour ceux qui sont comme moi en vacance.**_

_**En attendant je remarque que ma petite menace fonctionne, je n'avais encore jamais eu autant de review sur un chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que ça va continuer parce que la menace tient toujours.**_

_**En attendant je tenais à répondre à une review, oui j'écris pour moi parce que j'aime écrire, mais il y a écrire pour soi et prendre son temps et écrire pour le publier et tenir des délais, c'est pour cela que j'attends un minimum de review pour mes chapitres et oui je review les fic's que je lis (Sauf quand je suis sur mon téléphone parce que c'est trop galère).**_

_**Bref voilà, c'est dit je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec ça et vais vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Une fois rentré du cheval Henry avait tenu à faire ses devoirs chez Regina avant de rentrer chez Emma car la brune s'y connaissait bien plus en la matière que la blonde qui n'aimait pas tout ce qui était trop scolaire.**_

_**C'est donc après une petite heure de devoir que le jeune homme se présenta devant l'appartement que la blonde partageait avec les deux idiots accompagné de l'ancienne reine.**_

- Re-salut gamin.

- Re, _**répondit-il avant de prendre Regina dans ses bras**_, salut maman.

- Salut Henry, à demain ?

- A demain, on mange ensemble je te rappelle.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, lui assura la brune tandis qu'il partait à toute vitesse.

- Tout c'est bien passé chez Jefferson ?

- Ca peut aller…

- Vous n'étiez pas obliger d'y aller, j'aurais pu la raccompagner.

- Je tenais à le faire, si je n'ose pas croiser une personne à qui j'ai fait du mal je peux quitter dès maintenant la ville.

- Ouai… C'est vrai… On peut parler ? A propos de tout à l'heure ? De ce que vous avez dit sur Cora.

- Vous laisseriez Henry seul ?

- Il ne l'est pas, Snow est là et puis vous me l'aviez promis.

- Très bien… Suivez-moi…

_**Entrainant Emma en dehors de l'appartement les deux jeunes femmes prirent rapidement place sur les marches devant l'appartement, la blonde attendant que la brune parle.**_

- Je l'ai appris peux après la mort de Daniel, de la bouche même de ma mère, elle savait que le roi passait par nos terres pour se rendre dans son château d'été, elle m'a envoyé me promener avec Rocinante, c'était mon cheval, il a suffi qu'elle fasse peur à celui de Snow… Elle savait très bien que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de vouloir la sauver et c'est ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai sauvé et ça m'a coûté tout ce que je possédais…

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait tout ça ? Je parle de votre mère.

- Elle voulait le pouvoir, que je devienne reine, c'était son plan et je n'en étais que la marionnette, elle en tirait toutes les ficelles. Mais elle a perdu la prise qu'elle avait sur sa marionnette et tout est parti en vrille…

- Une mère ne devrait jamais utiliser ses enfants pour réussir… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui a pu arriver…

- Cora ne m'a jamais vue comme une personne, elle m'a toujours vue comme un objet que l'on peut façonner comme on le souhaite, de la vulgaire pâte à modeler, pour elle je n'étais que la personne qui allait l'aider à accéder au pouvoir, si il avait fallu me tuer elle l'aurait fait sans hésitation.

- C'est horrible…

- Je sais, malheureusement Cora était comme ça, j'ai longtemps cru qu'en étant la meilleure fille possible elle finirait par m'aimer, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas, j'ai fini par comprendre à l'âge de 8 ans que ça ne serait jamais le cas.

_**Emma ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer au ton qu'employait Regina, elle comprenait de plus en plus ce qui avait mené l'ancienne Evil Queen à devenir ce qu'elle était devenu et elle se sentait heureuse que la jeune**_ _**femme se confie à elle.**_

- Je suis désolée.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'étiez même pas née.

_**Comprenant qu'elle avait sans doute trop parlé Regina se releva rapidement avant de trouver**_ _**une excuse pour s'éclipser sans qu'Emma n'ai le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.**_

_**Soupirant la blonde se leva pour regagner**_ _**l'appartement comprenant que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de rattraper la brune qui connaissait la ville bien mieux qu'elle.**_

- Emma ? Ou est maman ?

- Elle est… Rentré chez elle.

- Vous vous êtes disputées ?

- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que tu connais ta mère, dès qu'on s'approche un peu trop près d'elle soit elle fuit soit elle pique.

- Et là ?

- Elle a fui.

- De quoi tu parlais avec elle ?

- On parlait de ta grand-mère, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qu'elle m'a dit, si tu veux savoir quelque chose c'est à elle qu'il faudra le demander, d'accord ?

- Ok… Tu penses que tu pourrais nous laisser seule toutes les deux pour le déjeuner ? J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir lui parler, seul à seule.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que vous parliez tous les deux, je vais appeler Ruby pour lui dire que je déjeunerais avec elle.

- Super, merci Emma ! _**Sourit Henry en prenant la blonde dans ses bras.**_

- Pas de quoi Gamin, allez maintenant file te laver, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Et te laisser brûler ma cuisine ? Hors de question ! _**S'exclama Snow en descendant les escaliers provoquant un sourire chez Emma.**_

- Je n'ai pas fait cramer ma cuisine une seule fois moi, contrairement à toi !

- J'avais 13 ans, j'ai fait un faux mouvement avec un torchon dans la cuisine et ça a pris feux, fin de l'histoire et si Regina s'amuse encore à raconter des choses sur mon passé je t'assure que je la tue !

- Ouai, ben je la défendrais, rien que pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle pourrait me raconter sur toi, _**rétorqua la Shérif en se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine un sourire amusé sur les lèvres malgré les protestations de sa mère…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**S'ouvrir aux autres, voilà quelque chose que Regina avait bien du mal à faire, il faut dire que sur les deux seules personnes à qui elle avait pu faire confiance dans sa vie l'une était morte tuée par sa mère et l'autre était celle par qui tous ses malheurs était arrivé, celle qui avait dénoncé son amour secret à sa mère, celle qui avait détruit toute trace de bonheur dans sa vie…**_

_**Et pourtant ce soir elle avait confié des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne mis à part Daniel et elle se demandait encore pourquoi, après tout Emma Swan en plus d'être la fille de celle qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer se trouvait être aussi celle qui lui avait enlevé son fils…**_

_**Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle qui d'habitude s'entourait d'un bouclier et ne dévoilait rien à qui que ce soit concernant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir se sentait comme poussé à tout dévoiler à la**_ _**blonde tout ce à quoi elle pensait et ça l'effrayait, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dévoiler par inadvertance et avait surtout peur de ce que pourrait faire Emma de tout ce qu'elle avait appris jusqu'à maintenant, parce qu'elle pourrait facilement s'en servir pour la blesser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà…**_

_**Arrivant chez elle, Regina ouvrit la porte d'entrer avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur n'oubliant pas de**_ _**refermer derrière elle comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis que tout le monde avait retrouvé la mémoire, mieux valait prévenir que guérir et comme elle se refusait à utiliser la magie sa porte fermée à clé était son seul moyen de protection.**_

_**Se débarrassant de ses chaussures à haut**_ _**talon la brune soupira en sentant la frais du marbre sous ses pieds, elle aimait porter des talons, ça oui, mais elle détestait avoir mal au pied, pourtant c'était ce qui arrivait inévitablement.**_

_**Entrant dans sa cuisine la jeune femme frissonna, pendant deux jours elle n'avait pas été seule ici, ayant toujours Henry et Emma avec elle, sans eux cette maison semblait vide, bien trop vide, ouvrant le frigidaire à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, elle n'eut même pas le temps de sortir un seul aliment que déjà son téléphone sonnait.**_

_**L'attrapant rapidement la jeune femme sourit en**_ _**voyant le nom de son fils apparaitre sur l'écran.**_

- Hey Henry, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas, enfin pour l'instant parce qu'Emma essaye de faire à manger donc je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je serais en vie.

- Je vois, si jamais ça bouge dans ton assiette tu n'auras cas venir te réfugier ici.

- Compte sur moi, acquiesça Henry, dis, si on mange ensemble, que tous les deux demain, ce n'est pas grave ? J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu, tu sais, quand tu m'as dit dans ton bureau que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'avais pas de cœur que tu étais devenu l'Evil Queen mais parce que justement tu en avais de trop, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as dit ça.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Tu es trop jeune pour ça…

- J'ai 11 ans maman, presque 12, je suis parfaitement en âge de comprendre j'en suis sûr et puis j'ai besoin de comprendre, s'il te plait !

- Emma est d'accord avec ça ?

- Oui, elle pense comme moi, que je devrais savoir.

- Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée…

- Tu demandes à ce que je te fasse confiance mais tu ne me fais même pas confiance…

- Henry… Ce n'est pas une question de confiance…

- Pourtant ça y ressemble, _**rétorqua-t-il, blessé par le faites que Regina ne lui fasse pas confiance avant de raccrocher.**_

- Henry ? Henry ?

_**Entendant le bip à intervalle régulier Regina s'effondra au sol laissant les larmes envahir ses joues, son bébé, son petit garçon qui commençait à peine à lui pardonner pour ces nombreux mensonges ses dernières années lui en voulait à nouveau et ça elle**_ _**ne pouvait le supporter…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le suivant, si bien sûr il y a assez de review !**_

_**PS : Mon réseaux buguant à cause de mon géni de père depuis ce matin, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra pour publier mes fic's donc désolée si je n'arrive pas à tout publier aujourd'hui.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va plutôt bien, même si j'ai un peux mal à la tête, heureusement ça ne m'empêche pas de publier mes fictions.**_

_**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer la semaine dernière je n'ai pas publié cette fiction, pour cause, le quota de review n'a pas été atteint et comme je l'avais dit il y a quelques chapitres, quota non atteint, deux semaines d'attente à la place d'une.**_

_**Bref, une façon de montrer que je ne plaisante pas, en attendant voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Quand Henry lui avait raconté sa discussion avec Regina, Emma n'avait même pas prit le temps d'attraper sa veste, elle avait juste lancé un ''Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner'' avant de sortir de la maison.**_

_**Après cela elle avait rapidement démarré sa voiture pour prendre la direction de la maison du maire, ne prenant le temps de réfléchir que quand elle fut en route.**_

_**Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était partie aussi vite, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait se rendre chez la brunette au plus vite, ça non plus elle n'arrivait pas à ce l'expliquer, elle le sentait c'était tout.**_

_**Arrivant de l'imposante maison du maire Emma se gara rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture, passant le portail la blonde remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte**_ _**d'entrée à laquelle elle toqua, n'obtenant aucune réponse.**_

- Regina ? Regina, vous êtes là ?

- …

- C'est Emma, s'il vous plait laissez-moi entrer !

_**N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse de la part de la jeune femme, Emma se laissa tomber contre la porte croisant ses bras pour**_ _**essayer de garder sa chaleur corporelle.**_

- Regina, laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plait, il caille dehors et j'ai oublié ma veste…

_**Entendant des bruits de pas venir Emma se releva tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Regina version épave, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et son mascara avait coulé laissant des traces noir sur ses joues.**_

- Il me déteste hein ? _**Lança-t-elle d'une voix plus grave que**_ _**d'habitude avant de laisser les larmes envahir à nouveau ses yeux.**_

- Non, il ne vous déteste pas Regina, loin de là, il en a juste assez des non-dits est des mensonges, il aimerait pour une fois connaitre la vérité de votre bouche et pas de celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tout lui raconter sans craquer, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, _**souffla avec une honnêteté déconcertante la brune faisant soupirer Emma, qui lui prit le bras doucement pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon où elle la laissa s'asseoir sur le canapé qui donnait sur la fenêtre de laquelle se voyait le pommier de l'ancienne reine, prenant place à ses côtés la blonde posa sa main sur celle de Regina.**_

- Vous êtes humaine, vous avez parfaitement le droit de craquer, même devant notre fils, il est assez grand pour avoir compris que les parents sont des êtres humains qui font des erreurs, qui se trompent parfois, qui mente pour préserver les personnes qu'ils aiment.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? Je veux dire, loin de moi l'idée de vous insulter, mais ça ne fais que 6-7 mois que vous êtes ici.

- Je lui ai menti une fois déjà pourtant…

- Comment ça ? _**Demanda-t-elle en fixant Emma tandis qu'une larme s'écoulait doucement sur sa joue, la blonde dû d'ailleurs se faire violence pour ne pas l'effacer par elle-même, elle ne voulait pas que Regina interprète mal un signe de sa part et se ferme complètement…**_

- Au sujet de son père, je lui ai dit qu'il était pompier, que c'était un héros, mais c'était plutôt tout le contraire, Neal était un lâche, un petit voleur, qui m'a en quelque sorte fait envoyer en prison à sa place. Certes j'avais moi aussi mes tords, puisque je volais aussi, mais ce jour-là j'ai simplement été récupérer un sac sans réellement savoir ce qu'il contenait, ce n'est que quand les flics m'ont arrêtés que j'ai compris qu'il avait cambriolé une bijouterie et que le butin se trouvait à l'intérieur, ils ont crues que c'était moi et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée entre quatre murs, c'est là aussi ou j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte d'Henry…

- Vous n'avez pas dit à la police que tout cela lui appartenait ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas crue, alors j'ai cessé de me battre…

_**Un silence s'installe, mais pas l'un de ses silences pesant qui ne demande qu'à être brisé, plutôt l'un de ceux qui pourrait exister pour toujours, silence que décide de briser Regina après c'être éclaircit la gorge.**_

- Vous êtes consciente que je pourrais tout dire à Henry ?

- Je sais, _**répondit-elle avec un calme déconcertant.**_

- Mais je ne le lui dirais pas.

- Ca je le sais aussi.

- Pourquoi ? Comment pouvez-vous êtes si sûr que je ne lui dirais rien ?

- Parce que j'ai confiance en vous, vous ne feriez jamais de mal à Henry consciemment du moins.

- Il n'y a pas une seule personne qui est confiance en moi dans ce maudit patelin, pourquoi seriez-vous différente ?

- Parce que tout le monde ne vous a pas vu apprendre à faire du cheval à la meilleure amie d'Henry juste pour lui faire plaisir, tout comme tout le monde ne vous a pas vu fondre en larme parce que vous pensiez avoir tué Henry, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, c'est juste que vous avez énormément de mal à le montrer aux autres.

- Dr. Emma Swan, _**lança légèrement sarcastique la brune**_, combien vous dois-je pour la séance.

- Ne soyez pas sarcastique avec moi Regina, ça ne fonctionne plus depuis longtemps avec moi.

_**Un soupir sorti de la bouche de l'ancienne reine faisant doucement sourire Emma.**_

- Est-ce que vous pensez que je peux lui avouer petit à petit ? _**Demanda alors Regina se mordant**_ _**légèrement la lèvre**_, enfin s'il veut bien me parler à nouveau.

- Ca, j'en fais mon affaire, ne vous inquiétez pas, en attendant si vous m'appreniez encore l'une de vos recettes, les lasagnes tiens, j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir en faire et Henry ne tari pas d'éloge sur les votre.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester ici, je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

- Ca tombe bien je n'ai pas de pitié, je veux simplement apprendre à faire des lasagnes et aussi venir en aide à une amie qui a besoin d'un peu de soutien, _**rétorqua Emma en se relevant laissant une Regina la bouche grande ouverte**_, ben quoi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Une… Une amie ? Vous me considérez comme une amie ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

- Vous n'avez peut-être pas toujours été des plus serviables avec moi… Ok, vous avez essayez de me tuer plusieurs fois, mais vous m'avez aussi sauvez la vie une fois et ça va mieux… Entre nous ses derniers temps non ? Enfin je le pense mais si vous pensez le contraire… Je pensais qu'on était quelque chose comme amie non ?

- Je… Je n'avais jamais réfléchis à ça en faites… Mais je suppose que c'est ce que nous sommes.

- Bien, ça résout pas mal de chose, maintenant si vous alliez montrer à une amie comment on cuisine des lasagnes !? _**S'exclama Emma en attrapant la main de la brune pour la faire se lever, l'entrainant dans la cuisine…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, _**souffla Regina en s'agitant devant la porte de l'appartement des Charming, Emma à ses côtés.**_

- Et bien moi je pense qu'au contraire s'en est une excellente, écoutez, vous devez parler avec Henry, peut-être pas tout lui dire ce soir, mais vous devez vous expliquer et vu le nombre de fois où il a parlé de vos lasagnes je pense qu'elle pourrait vraiment aider à ce que ce soit plus facile.

- Il en parle si souvent que ça ?

- Regina, Henry vous aimes, je ne compte plus le nombre de souvenir heureux qu'il m'a raconté et même si ses derniers mois ont été chaotique, il ne cessera jamais de vous aimer, vous avez été là toutes ses années où je n'étais pas là, vous lui avez offert des cadeaux pour Noël, l'avez bordé tous les soirs, lui avez lu des histoires, vous le réconfortiez lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, il vous aime, alors ne gâchez pas tout, allez lui parler, _**rétorqua la blonde en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement pour laisser entrer l'ancienne reine.**_

_**Emma à se dont de mettre un coup de pied au fesse de Regina sans s'en prendre un réellement**_ _**de la part de la brune, ce qui est plutôt un exploit quand on connait son passif, inspirant une dernière fois la mairesse franchit les quelques pas qui la sépare de l'entrée de l'appartement, c'est à elle de jouer maintenant et elle n'est pas sûr d'être prête, mais elle doit le faire, pour son bien, pour sa relation avec son fils, pour avoir une chance un jour de la retrouver tel qu'elle était…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine si les reviews sont au rendez-vous !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va plutôt pas mal, mise à part que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être lundi après-midi, parce que c'est la rentrée des classes pour moi et que je ne suis pas motivée, mais bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller !**_

_**Donc ce chapitre, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, mais entre les courses pour la rentrée, préparer mes affaires pour ramener à mon studio, etc, j'ai un peu eu du mal à l'écrire et puis comme on me la dit à de nombreuses reprises, j'écris pour moi et je n'étais pas vraiment motivée à écrire la suite.**_

_**Mais je tenais au moins à vous publier un chapitre avant que je retourne en cours, donc je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera, tout dépendra de ma motivation.**_

_**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Entrant dans la pièce Emma à ses côtés, Regina sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas comment allait réagir Henry quand il la verrait, elle avait énormément peur de sa réaction, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la repousse, pourtant elle savait que ce serait surement la réaction qu'il aurait, elle lui avait fait du mal il y a quelques heures. Elle ne l'avait certes pas fait intentionnellement, mais elle lui en avait tout de même fait sans le vouloir…**_

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_** S'exclama la voix du petit brun venant des marches menant au deuxième étage du petit appartement congelant Regina sur place.**_

- Je… Je…

_**Voyant que la jeune femme était dans l'incapacité de parler Emma décida de parler à sa place, attrapant par la même occasion le plat de lasagne entre ses mains pour éviter qu'il n'explose au sol si les mains de la brune décidaient de ne plus répondre.**_

- Elle est là pour parler avec toi gamin, enfin, si tu le veux bien, bien sûr et elle et moi on a cuisiné des lasagnes pour le repas.

- Rassure-moi, c'est elle qui a fait le plus gros du travail hein ? _**Demanda Henry faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la blonde.**_

- Tu sais je suis capable de réussir des lasagnes… Mais oui pour la première fois c'est presque elle qui a tout fait, mais la prochaine fois elle ne fera que regarder pour voir comment je m'en sors.

- Rappelle moi de demander à manger chez Grace le jour où se sera le cas, _**grimaça la petit brun faisant sourire Regina tandis qu'Emma elle levait les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois en quelques secondes.**_

- Ouai, c'est ça, bon moi je vais mettre sa au four pour que ça finisse de cuire, promis je ne fais rien cramer, pendant ce temps vous deux, vous allez parler, exécution !

_**Regina n'avait même pas relevé le ton un peu dur de la blonde, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais oublié de relever avec l'une de ses remarques cinglantes, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait bien mieux à faire, comme ordonner à ses jambes de fonctionner pour marcher jusqu'à son fils qui la fixait, attendant qu'elle fasse un mouvement.**_

_**Quand enfin elle réussit à commencer à marcher jusqu'au jeune garçon Regina se sentit trembler, espérant qu'elle**_ _**n'allait pas tomber, elle se maudit d'avoir mis l'une de ses innombrable paire de talon haut.**_

_**Arrivant finalement ses côtés Regina se laissa tomber sur la même marche que lui, inspirant avant de se lancer.**_

- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir… Juste… J'ai besoin de temps pour pouvoir tout rassembler dans ma tête…

- Tu me promets de ne plus me mentir ?

- Je te le promets Henry, je sais que tu en doutes, mais je t'aime ok ? Je ne pourrais peut être pas postuler pour le rôle de meilleure mère du monde, mais je t'aime sincèrement, tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi… Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure pour exprimer mes sentiments… Mais je t'aime vraiment…

- D'accord… Tu sais je t'aime aussi, parce que tu m'as élevé pendant 11 ans et je sais que tu essayes de changer pour moi, mais parfois, j'ai un peu de mal avec ça, parce que tu es l'Evil Queen… Et… Enfin… Il m'arrive de me dire que je ne devrais pas te faire confiance…

- Je sais…, _**souffla Regina**_ _**essayant de retenir des larmes qui menaçait de couler**_, mais je te promets de te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je vais tout faire pour, je te le promets.

- Ok, _**acquiesça Henry**_, je veux bien te donner une dernière chance, _**termina-t-il avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de la brune la serrant contre lui…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Emma avait entendu la plupart**_ _**de la conversation qu'avaient eue son fils et la brune, elle n'avait pas voulu l'entendre, mais l'appartement était tellement petit qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le choix et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Regina la surprenait de jour en jour.**_

_**Au commencement, à son arrivé à StoryBrooke Emma**_ _**n'aurait jamais pensé voir une tel scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, elle pensait la mairesse sans cœur, mais c'était**_ _**faux, elle en avait un, il était seulement très bien caché…**_

_**Entendant du bruit venir de la chambre de Mary Margareth la blonde s'y dirigea silencieusement pour faire taire sa mère, elle ne voulait pas que le moment mère/fils qu'était en train de partager Henry et Regina soit gâché par la langue trop pendu de Snow White.**_

- Oh Em…

- Chut ! _**S'exclama la jeune femme blonde en montrant du regard l'escalier ou se trouvait Henry en compagnie de Regina.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? _**Demanda la brune en ne quittant pas du regard sa pire ennemie serrer dans ses bras son petit-fils.**_

- Elle répare ses erreurs.

- Regina Mills réparer ses erreurs ? Laisse-moi rire, _**rétorqua Snow en croisant ses bras.**_

- Du moins elle essaye, mais si toi et tous les habitants de cette ville continuez à la traiter comme la méchante reine vous ne risquez pas de voir les changements, elle essaye réellement de changer…

- Et toi tu es bien trop sûr de ses dits changement, je vais finir par croire qu'elle t'a ensorcelée…

- On a déjà eu cette conversation. Elle n'utilise plus la magie, elle l'a promis à Henry et je la crois, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais il faut que j'aille surveiller les lasagnes, je ne voudrais pas cramer notre repas.

- Des lasagnes ? Rassure moi ce n'est pas toi qui les a cuisinées ?

- La foie qu'Henry et toi portez en mes talents culinaire me va droit au cœur, _**répondit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel faisant pouffer sa mère**_, et non ce n'est pas moi, enfin pour la plupart des partie, je n'ai fait qu'assister Regina pour pouvoir maitriser correctement la recette, comme ça je pourrais les faire moi-même la prochaine fois.

- Super, fais-moi penser à appeler l'hôpital à la minute où il te prendre l'idée de tenter cette recette Emma.

- Très marrant, _**soupira la blonde en arrivant au four qu'elle ouvrit pour vérifier qu'elle était assez cuite.**_

_**Et la shérif sembla les trouver assez satisfaisante puisqu'elle attrapa un gant de cuisine afin**_ _**de les sortir, les posant sur le plan de travail.**_

- Et bien Emma, rien n'a cramé, c'est une première non ? _**Retentit la voix de Regina derrière elle la faisant sursauter.**_

- Ouai, c'est vrai que j'ai réussie à surveiller la cuisson d'un plat sans devoir appeler les pompier, vous avez prévu une médaille j'espère ? _**Demanda Emma en se retournant croisant le regard amusé de la brune.**_

- J'ai malencontreusement oubliée la médaille à la maison, mais rappelez-moi de vous la donner la prochaine fois que vous viendrez.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, lui assura la blonde.

- Dites, _**intervint Henry en se plaçant entre ses**_ deux mamans, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Yep gamin, on t'écoute, _**répondit Emma en regardant son fils, ne sachant pas si elle allait aimer la question qu'il allait poser, il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle avait souvent vue la**_ _**même lueur dans les yeux de Regina quand elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas faire, en sommes quelque chose qui allait tourner au carnage et le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait en même temps ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.**_

- Toi et maman vous êtes amies non ?

- C'est exacte gamin pourquoi ? Ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Si vous êtes amies, pourquoi vous continuez à vous vouvoyer ? C'est ridicule, je ne vouvoie aucun de mes amis moi.

- Et bien Regina et moi n'avions pas encore étudiée la question, donc tu nous poses une colle là gamin.

- Donc si vous y réfléchissiez, vous pourriez vous tutoyer c'est ça ?

- Je suppose que oui, _**se hasarda à répondre Regina, pas sûr que ce soit la bonne réponse à donner à son fils qui semblait prendre la question très à cœur.**_

- Cool, alors j'ai hâte que vous y réfléchissiez toutes les deux, _**lança avec enthousiasme Henry avant de se détourner pour prendre la direction des placards**_, je vais mettre la table ! _**Ajouta-t-il**_, parce que tu restes manger avec nous maman hein ?

- Si on veut bien de moi ici, je ne veux pas m'incruster

- Vous avez fait les lasagnes Regina, il est tout bonnement impensable de penser que je vous allez partir avant de les avoir mangé avec nous.

- Bien, alors je suppose que je reste.

- Encore plus cool ! S'exclama la petit brun avec enthousiasme, _**réchauffant le cœur de Regina, elle n'avait peut-être pas toujours été la meilleure mère possible, mais elle était vraiment fière de son petit garçon.**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey you, déjà désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier une suite, je n'étais pas au clair dans mes idées pour cette fiction et je ne voulais pas écrire n'importe quoi donc j'ai préféré me centrer sur d'autre fiction jusqu'à ce que mon inspiration revienne.**_

_**Pour le moment elle est à nouveau là mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer donc je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre, sachez juste qu'il fait déjà trois pages mais qu'il risque d'être un peu plus long que mes chapitres de d'habitude.**_

_**Bref, je me tais et je vais vous laisser lire, bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le lendemain à l'heure de midi c'est avec la détermination d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de sa mère qu'Henry se présenta au bureau de Regina, un sachet venant du Granny contenant le repas de sa mère et de lui-même qu'il avait payé avec l'argent de poche que lui donnait Emma chaque mois.**_

_**Toquant à la porte du bureau il n'eut**_ _**à attendre que quelques secondes avant que l'ancienne méchante reine ne l'autorise à entrer.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte il put voir son sourire s'agrandir tandis qu'elle levait la tête pour le saluer.**_

- Salut Henry, comment était l'école ce matin ?

- Bien, Snow nous a proposé un cours sur les dragons, on a lu certaine histoire et après ça elle nous a expliqué ce qui était vrai ou faux, si jamais un dragon vient dans le coin je saurais comment vous protéger toi et Emma, je connais ses points faibles.

- Je suis sûr que tu feras un parfait chasseur de dragon plus tard, _**sourit Regina en se levant de son bureau après avoir rebouchée le stylo avec lequel elle écrivait**_, ou veux-tu aller manger ? On pourrait aller au Granny.

- En faites j'ai acheté de quoi manger, je pensais que ça serait mieux si on était ici.

- Tu aurais dû le dire, j'aurais été tout cherché avant que tu arrives.

- Non, c'est bon, je peux payer, Emma me donne un peu d'argent de poche et j'ai décidé que celui de ce mois si me servirait à inviter ma maman à manger.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils aussi adorable, _**souffla la brune en s'approchant de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier, heureuse de voir qu'il acceptait l'étreinte, qu'il ne la repoussait pas**_, merci.

- Pas de quoi, on mange maintenant ? Sinon ça risque d'être froid.

- Tu as raison, laisse-moi débarrasser mon bureau de tous mes papiers et nous pourrons manger.

- Ok, _**acquiesça le petit brun en s'asseyant sur une chaise devant le bureau, le sac de nourriture sur ses genoux, il aurait bien voulu aider sa mère à débarrasser son bureau, mais il avait appris qu'il fallait mieux ne pas toucher à ses papier, elle avait une manière bien à elle de tout classer et si par malheur un papier n'était pas avec les autres elle risquait de passer des heures à le chercher.**_

_**Sortant de ses pensées Henry vit que Regina avait fini de ranger son bureau et venait de prendre place sur la chaise à côté de la sienne, attendant visiblement qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose.**_

- Tu vas bien ? _**Demanda-t-elle finalement en ne le voyant pas réagir.**_

- Yep, ça va, je me remémorais juste quelques souvenir, _**répondit-il en ouvrant le sachet pour lui tendre des pâtes Carbonara, Henry savait que c'était l'un des seules plats que Regina aimait à Granny, non pas qu'elle soit difficile, c'est juste qu'elle préférait cuisiner elle-même.**_

- Merci encore Henry.

- Pas de quoi, tu es ma maman et j'aime bien te faire plaisir, _**souffla-t-il avec une sincérité qui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux de la brune, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à mener une guerre contre son propre fils quand la malédiction n'était pas rompu et même après mais depuis quelques temps elle avait l'impression qu'elle retrouvait son petit garçon et elle sentait son cœur se gorger à nouveau de l'amour que je le jeune homme voulait bien lui accorder.**_

- Et bien sache que j'ai énormément de plaisir à chaque fois que je peux passer du temps avec toi.

- C'est cool, _**sourit-il en ouvrant la boite qui contenait son Hamburger et ses frites dont il prit une bouchée qu'il avala avant de demander à sa mère d'une petite voix, qu'il espérait grandement suffirait à convaincre celle qui était autrefois l'Evil Queen de lui parler**_, tu te sens prête pour me parler de ton passé ?

- Je suppose que je pourrais t'en parler maintenant, peut-être pas tout, mais je pourrais commencer par t'en raconter une partie, ce que tu peux entendre à ton âge.

- Je n'ai plus 5 ans tu sais, _**lui rappela Henry avec un léger sourire amusé de l'attitude protectrice de sa mère, ça avait tendance à l'énerver la plupart du temps mais parfois il comprenait qu'elle veuille encore le protéger contre certaines choses.**_

- Je sais Henry, mais j'ai fait certaines choses qui ne sont pas écrite dans ton livre et qu'il vaut mieux encore que tu attendes avant de savoir, tout comme l'on m'a fait certaines choses qu'un garçon de 11 ans ne doit pas entendre.

- Bien, je suppose que je me contenterais de la version qui n'est pas interdite au moins de 12 ans,_** répondit-il comprenant qu'il valait mieux en savoir un peux que pas du tout.**_

- Quand ce qui a changé ma vie pour toujours, j'avais 18 ans et j'étais amoureuse de l'homme le plus doux et le plus attentionné que ce monde est porté, il s'appelait Daniel.

- C'est mon deuxième prénom, _**s'exclama alors Henry faisant sourire doucement Regina ses yeux brillant d'émotion à l'évocation de son ancien fiancé.**_

- Oui, je t'ai nommé à partir des deux personnes qui ont été les plus importantes de ma vie et que j'ai aimé du plus fort de tout mon être, mon père et mon fiancé.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu épousé le père de Snow White si tu étais déjà fiancé ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que dans l'autre monde tout est différent d'ici. Un jour que je me trouvais sur la colline qui surplombait le domaine qui appartenait à ma famille en compagnie de Rocinante, mon cheval et Daniel j'ai entendu les cris d'une jeune fille et nous avons vu un cheval nous dépasser à toute allure, j'ai rapidement compris qu'elle était en danger, je suis montée sur Rocinante que j'ai fait partir au galop afin de pouvoir rattraper le cheval fou. J'ai cru ne pas y arriver mais heureusement j'ai fini par y arriver j'ai réussis à faire monter la jeune fille derrière moi sur Rocinante et puis quand nous sommes descendu elle s'est présenté, elle s'appelait Snow, Snow White.

- Tu as sauvé la vie de Mary Margareth ?! _**S'étonna Henry**_, mais tu es censé la détester pas lui sauver la vie !

- A cette époque-là elle n'avait encore rien fait pour que je sois en colère contre elle, nous nous sommes même très bien entendu, je l'ai aidé à remonter sur son cheval après ça et l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt en m'assurant que son cheval ne s'emballerait pas, elle était vivre d'esprit et m'avait posé beaucoup de question pour apprendre à mieux s'occuper de son cheval et pour éviter qu'il ne s'emballe à nouveau. Je pensais ne plus jamais la revoir mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Le lendemain alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir pour l'une de mes leçons d'équitation en compagnie de Daniel ma mère m'a retenu et m'a affublé d'une robe en me disant qu'un visiteur spécial allait arriver et elle m'a demandé de faire bonne impression, je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait jusqu'à ce qu'un homme qui s'est présenté comme le roi est entré. Il m'a remercié d'avoir sauvé sa fille unique et m'a demandé en mariage, comme ça, je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais ma mère a été plus rapide que moi et a accepté de donner ma main à cette homme qui aurait pu facilement être mon père.

- Mais tu n'avais pas déjà un fiancé ?

- Je n'étais pas encore fiancé à Daniel à cette époque et puis de toute façon ma mère m'en aurait empêché, elle avait prévu de grande chose pour moi et rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin, elle me l'a d'ailleurs prouvé un peux après ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais te l'expliquer, mais si tu permets j'aimerais beaucoup te raconter mon histoire dans l'ordre.

- Ok, _**acquiesça Henry avant de se taire, laissant sa mère continuer.**_

- Après ça je me suis enfui dès que j'ai pu pour aller retrouver Daniel, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel et encore moins dans la forêt enchanté, mais je l'ai fait, je me sentais désespérée, je ne voulais pas épouser le roi, alors nous avons tout planifié pour nous enfuir le soir prochain, mais alors que nous nous embrassions nous avons entendu du bruit. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner pour voir la silhouette de Snow disparaitre.

- Et ? Tu l'as rattrapé ?

- Elle est tombé et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réussie à la rattraper, je lui ai tout avoué, combien j'aimais Daniel, que je ne voulais pas épouser son père, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un apprenne que lui et moi comptions nous enfuir, elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien, pas même à mes parents. Pourtant le lendemain alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir ma mère à surgit et c'est débrouillée pour arracher son cœur de sa poitrine, le réduisant en poussière devant moi...

- Elle… Elle l'a tué ? _**Bredouilla Henry.**_

_**La jeune femme brune acquiesça ne sachant pas trop bien si elle arriverait à parler sans se mettre à pleurer si elle ouvrait la bouche pour le moment.**_

- Mais c'est ta maman, elle ne devrait vouloir que ton bonheur pourquoi elle a fait ça ? _**Demanda le jeune garçon.**_

- Ma mère, n'a jamais voulu autre chose que du pouvoir, encore et toujours plus de pouvoir, Daniel n'était qu'un garçon d'écurie, il n'était pas riche, pas célèbre, ça ne lui aurait rien apporté de me laisser me marier avec lui… Mais je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur et elle savait que si elle le laissait en vie je le retrouverais toujours… En le tuant elle s'assurait que je l'écouterais que rien ni personne ne se mettrais entre ses plans de pouvoir et elle…

_**Voyant les larmes perler dans les yeux de sa mère Henry s'empressa de poser sa boite contenant son Hamburger sur la table avant de la prendre dans ses bras.**_

- Je suis tellement désolé maman, tellement désolé qu'elle est tuée ton True Love, _**souffla Henry tandis que la brunette se mettait à pleurer serrant le cœur du jeune garçon, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer comme ça, certes, il l'avait déjà vu avec quelques larmes aux coins de l'œil mais c'était la première fois qu'il la sentait à bout comme ça.**_

_**C'est le moment ou Henry compris la raison principal pour laquelle Regina n'avait pas voulu lui raconter tout ça au départ, elle ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça, le revivre encore une fois et ne voulait surement pas paraitre faible devant son fils.**_

_**La mère et le fils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes la silence de l'instant seulement troublé par les sanglots de la mère et les paroles de réconfort que laissais de temps en temps échapper Henry afin de montrer à sa maman qu'il était là pour elle, tout comme elle avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, que rien ne vous parait bizarre, j'ai vraiment voulu montrer qu'Henry avait grandi et mieux que dans la série, ou je le trouve vraiment trop chiant et méchant la plupart du temps envers Regina.**_

_**Enfin bref, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster **_


End file.
